


Rehabilitation and Physical Wellness is the Key to the Heart erm Victor's heart

by deeleeon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clingy Victor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Victor, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Kinda, M/M, Maybe Cupid lol, Protective Victor, Victor didn't know what hit him, Victor is still a figure skater, Yuuri is a still Victor's fanboy, Yuuri is not a figure skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeleeon/pseuds/deeleeon
Summary: In which Yuuri Katsuki is not a figure skater but works as a physical therapist for the ISU, gets assigned to be part of this year’s Grand Prix Final event. Lucky for him, his forever crush Victor Nikiforov is competing in the event.And of course, Grand Prix Champion Victor Nikiforov wins another gold this year but kinda gets tipsy in the Grand Prix banquet gets into a dance battle with a certain drunk PT from the ISU, and sprains his ankle while escorting the man to his room (After all, Victor was a gentleman and he needs to safely get his dance partner back to his hotel room.)And of course, guilty Yuuri needs to help rehabilitate the champion after the little mishap.A fic where the dance battle did happen, Yuuri can quit being a PT and just become a pole dancer…erm a dancer. And Victor kinda falls for Yuuri somewhere err sometime within this fic.





	1. Rehabilitation is the key to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ I don't own anything!

Victor Nikiforov enters the banquet hall late as he just finishes posing and signing autographs for all the fans outside the event hall. To his surprise, the hall was already filled with cheers and glee as a circle of people (with their phones out) were all crowded in the middle, seemingly watching an on-going err…what is going on in there anyway?

 

Victor successfully squeezes into the crowd and sees his fellow rinkmate, his junior, Yuri Plisetsky dancing with a certain black haired guy in the middle of the dancefloor… wait… pardon me… breakdancing in the middle of the dancefloor.

 

“Victor! Nice of you to show up. Finally!” Someone says as an arm was put around Victor and fondly squeezes his shoulder.

 

Victor looks to see his fellow skater, Christophe Giacometti standing beside him.

 

“Chris! What the hell is going on? It’s been what? 30 minutes since the party started and someone is already…. Uhm… what are they doing anyway? Why is Yuri breakdancing?” Victor asked, astonished at the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

“Apparently, that black haired guy suddenly challenged Yuri for a dance off after a couple of drinks.” Chris replied as he laughed.

 

“Chris-san~ come dance with me next!!!” The said black haired man suddenly glides to the side and grabs Chris' arm and tried to lead him to the dance floor.

 

“Wait little guy! I’m for the main event! Take this old man instead!” Chris says as he pushes Victor into the smaller man’s arms.

 

“What the! Chris!!” Victor starts to protest as the other man starts to pull him to the dance floor.

 

“Oh! Victor-san!!! You are much more prettier than my posters~” The smaller man looks up to Victor, eyes shining. “This is such a nice dream~ Please be real~ Oh gosh, you’re in my arms~” The black haired man smiles up dreamingly at Victor.

 

Victor cannot help but wonder how such an adorable smile can even exist.

 

\----- 

 

A couple of hours and less clothing later, Victor was half carrying, half dragging the drunk, dark-haired boy towards the latter’s room.

 

“Just a few more steps, we’re almost there.” Victor whispers to the adorable man.

 

The two finally reaches the hotel room and Victor swipes the keycard as he drags the smaller man to the bed. He gently removes his (Victor’s) jacket that was draped on the other man as his clothes kinda disappeared in the banquet hall during the pole dancing dance-off vs. Chris. Victor then proceeded into the bathroom and got a glass of water to leave at the bedside table.

 

He takes one last look at the smaller man, and smiled a little. ‘It sucks that I couldn’t even get your name.’ He thinks as he smiles fondly at the man on the bed.

 

He sat down on the bed and gently brushed back the bangs from the other man’s face.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Victor proceeded to get up when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

 

“Victor-san~ this is a dream right?”

 

“Yes it is.” Victor smiles at the smaller man.

 

“Oh…. it that case…. I can do this!” The other man says as he suddenly stood up on top of the bed and practically dives into Victor.

 

“What the!!” Victor didn’t have time to react as the smaller man jumped him and they both stumbled into the floor.

 

The last thing Victor can remember as he blacked out as his head hit the nearby chair was that _his hair smells nice._

_\-----_

 

Victor Nikiforov woke up with a migraine. _Where am I?_ Victor thinks as he wakes up in an unfamiliar room. _What happened?_ Victor tries to get up when somebody opened the door and went inside the room. _Why is my foot hurting?_ Victor thinks as he tries to move other parts of his body.

 

“Ah!! Victor-san! Do not try to get up, you’re hurt! A familiar voice says as footsteps near the bed."

 

Victor looks up to see the black haired boy from last night.

 

“What happened?” Victor asked as he clutches his head.

 

“I’m sorry!! Here please drink this.” The other man says as a glass of water was gently put against Victor’s lips.

 

Victor drank the water as the other man fidgets at the side. After drinking, Victor looks up questioningly towards the other man.

 

“Uhm… I don’t really remember what happened but when I woke up, we were both on the floor with uhmmm… me on top of you and you had a bump on your head and you were unconscious and I…I’m sorry!!! I don’t remember but uhmmm I don’t think I molested you because you were fully clothed but oh my goddd what did I do last night!!” The other man rambled on and Victor couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Stop rambling it’s okay! You just got a little drunk last night and I helped you get back to your room.” Victor said as he gave the flushing man a smile. “And when I was leaving the room you kinda jumped me and I guess you knocked me out when we hit the floor.”

 

“oh my god!!! Victor-san I am so sorry!! Oh gosh!! I contacted your coach though and said you were here so he wouldn’t worry, well your phone was ringing non-stop and I was worried you would wake up because you looked really tired and oh gosh I’m rambling again!!!” The other man said as he looked down to his lap, blushing.

 

Victor starts laughing again at the other man’s antics. “Hey it’s fine! No harm done…”

 

“But there is harm done!!!” The man looked up and there seems to be tears in his eyes.

 

“Hey why are you crying?” Victor asked, startled.

 

“Well you sprained your ankle too!” The other man burst out as more tears started flowing. “I wrapped it up real well though!”

 

Victor looked under the covers and saw that his right foot was indeed sprained but wrapped up nicely. _So that's why my foot was hurting._

 

“It doesn’t really hurt that much, don’t worry and besides, the season just ended, I have time to rest.”

 

“Please let me make it up to you Victor-san!! Let me help you get well faster!! I can help you get better in just under two weeks!”

 

“What are you talking about? And how would you know how long it will take for me to heal?” Victor asked, surprised.

 

“Well you see, I’m a physical therapist for the ISU, let me help your ankle get better faster!” The man smiled at Victor as he spoke with determination.

  
Victor took a second to think and stared a bit at the determined man. With a small smile, Victor sighed softly, seemingly resigned at the inevitable.   _Who could say no to that?_

 

“I’ll agree to your offer Mr. PT, but only on two conditions.” Victor replied.

 

“What is it Victor-san?”

 

“First, stop calling me Victor-san, you can call me Victor. And second, give me your name?”

 

“Oh!” The other man blushed again. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki! Nice to meet you Victor-sa…ermm Victor!” Yuuri smiles as he holds out his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri.” Victor smiles back. _Oh I think it will be a pleasant two-weeks working with this guy._

 

THE END

 

Just joking! :))) Will try to type up part two now :))


	2. Rehabilitation is the key to a healthy body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Yuuri helps Victor's rehabilitation in more ways he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Victor reckons that it’s a good thing this year’s GPF event was held in St. Petersburg because firstly he can accommodate his determined little PT in his apartment as his ‘injury’ is being rehabilitated.

 

And second, he doesn’t need to rush anywhere and just relax for the next couple of weeks.

 

Victor also reckons that he really doesn’t need a therapist for such a minor injury but to be honest, he was enjoying the attention and the mother hen tendencies of his sudden, temporary housemate.

 

And besides, that man has magical hands. Victor smiles fondly to himself as he remembers his err session a few days ago with Yuuri.

 

 

_A few days ago…_

 

_“Okay Victor, we’re done with the stretches and exercises for your leg.” Yuuri smiles brightly at his charge._

_Victor gets up slowly as he puts his arms up for a long and deep stretch. He can hear his back make a few cracking noises as he stretches and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. His back has been a little stiff since the season and he still hasn’t had the time to work on his stiff muscles._

_“Oh Victor, your shoulders seems a little stiff.” Yuuri says as he goes around near the other’s back and slightly touches the said shoulder._

_“More like my whole back has been stiff. I think it was aggravated a bit during the season.” Victor murmurs as a sudden pressure starts to knead his back. “Oh gosh, you’re good at that…” Victor couldn’t help but close his eyes as he can feel his muscles loosening as the other man’s hands work its way down his back._

_“Go ahead and lie down again, I’ll give you a back massage.” The hands don’t stop and Yuuri tries to push him back into the bed._

_“Wait what, no! You don’t need to do that! You’re a PT not a masseur.” Victor’s eyes snap open as he looks back to the other man._

_“Nonsense! We’re trained for massages too you know~ Got to know how to work the muscles you know! And besides, Chris-san visits me regularly for a backrub whenever we’re assigned to the same leg of the Grand Prix!” Yuuri exclaims as he successfully pushes Victor back down on the bed. “On your stomach Victor!”_

_Victor couldn’t help but follow the other man’s instructions as the magic hands doesn’t stop to work wonders on his back. Wait a minute….._

_“Wait… you said you knew Chris before?” Victor looks back at Yuuri._

_“Yeah~ we’ve seen each other during GP events before. By the way, Victor, can you handle harder pressure for massage? You seem to have a lot of knots on your back.”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine with harder pressure.” Victor answers as he puts his face back down on his folded arms._

_‘That Chris! He knew Yuuri all along!!’ Victor cannot help but think._

_“Okay here I go~”_

_Victor can feel the bed dipping as he feels Yuuri steps up the bed. Victor yelps in surprise as the other man puts both knees on each side of his body._

_“Oh sorry! I need to get up here to be able to apply more pressure. I can maneuver my body weight better when I have more leverage~” Yuuri explains as he continues to knead Victor’s back._

_Victor can feel his face burning at the closeness of their bodies and he shifts to get a bit comfortable as his pants feel a tad bit tighter._

_The sudden shifting threw Yuuri a little off balance, and with a little yelp, he accidentally sat down on Victor’s back._

_“I’m sorry! Your bed is a bit jiggly Victor!” Yuuri says as he tries to get up on his knees again._

_“It’s okay.” Victor says as he flushes from the sensation of another jiggly thing hit the top of his own ass._

_‘god that’s one well endowed ass.’ Victor groans mentally as he starts to imagine Yuuri and butts and poles and Yuuri’s butt as he pole dances…wait what??_

 

Now

 

‘Great now I can feel myself getting frustrated.’ Victor thinks as he shakes himself out of the memory. He groans as he felt his pants getting tighter _again_. This has become a regular occurrence ever since that massage and it doesn’t help that Yuuri massages him a little every day to help his muscles relax from the rigorous past season.

 

‘Must distract myself!!!’ Victor was trying to fight the urge to rip out his hair as he tries to think of something to do. ‘Wait! I think Chris is still in town! I want to talk to him anyway.’ He thinks as he reaches for his phone to key in Chris’ number.

 

 -----

 

 

Victor was able to successfully invite Chris out for dinner after his call.

 

“By the way Chris, I didn’t know you and Yuuri were already acquainted before the GP banquet. He mentioned that you guys already knew each other.” Victor cannot help but glare a bit at his friend.

 

“Of course we knew each other! Do you think I can just pole dance like that with just anybody? Wait… don’t answer that.” Chris chuckles as he knew the answer to his own question.

 

“But anyway, that’s why I threw you over to him! I knew cute but determined is definitely your type.” Chris winks at Victor.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t try to get yourself out of this one! And besides, I saw the way you looked at him when he was clinging at you after that pole-dancing dance off! And besides, that guy needs a little push as well. He was pining over you from the sidelines for such a long time! He couldn’t even find the courage to ask for a commemorative photo or a signature.” Chris continues.

  

_"You are much more prettier than my posters~"_

 

Victor suddenly remembers Yuuri saying something about his posters during the night of the banquet.

 

“Anyway what’s got your panties in a twist?” Chris asks. “Why are you asking about Yuuri anyway?”

 

“god Chris. I think I kinda like the guy.”

 

“Don’t try to fool yourself Victor, Yuuri is a sweet guy, handsome face, charming personality, kind-hearted nature, and someone with an ass like that is definitely a keeper!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Getting jealous already Victor? Why do you think a lot of skaters and staff line up with all sorts of imagined injuries when Yuuri has a shift in the skating events?” Chris laughs as he looks at the face Victor is making. "That man is talented, from first aid to muscle pain and oh god his hands are like magic when he massages your shoulders..." Chris stops dreamily as he closes his eyes, imagining Yuuri's hands all over his body.

 

“What?? Who?? And stop day dreaming about Yuuri!”

 

"He's not yours Victor! Better remedy that first! And besides, he's gotten a bit famous after that half naked dance off during the banquet. Lots of people took pictures and videos you know!"

 

"Блядь." Victor swears as he saw red for a moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is part 2, honestly the story is mostly done but I had to cut it because it was getting too long :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this part too :)) the plot bunny is now gone from my head so I can finally focus on my other story lol
> 
> And i don't know Russian so I just randomly googled a Russian swear word lol please bear with me!
> 
> thanks for reading guys <3


	3. Yuuri's Rehabilitation is specifically for Victor's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Victor gained more things than he can ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Victor is dazed and confused during the next couple of days. He has really trying hard to sort out his feelings for his impromptu housemate. ' _Do I like him_? _D_ o _I want to make a move_? _Did Yuuri actually like him back? Or am I just an idol for him? Am I just lusting after him?'_

 

And Victor knew right then and there that he really needed to sort out his feelings. Yuuri doesn’t deserve a fling or a one-night stand or having his feelings toyed with. He deserves someone better, someone that can take care or him and make him smile, just like he does to victor... _oh shit_... He then realize how much he legitimately cares and likes the other man...

 

He starts to think about the days they spent together.

 

_“Victor here's breakfast~”_

 

_“Victor don’t forget to be careful on your walk!”_

 

_“Victor do you have some laundry~”_

 

_“Yuuri, you’re not here as a maid, you’re my guest!” Victor laughs at the other man's antics._

 

_“Nonsense! I’m doing my laundry anyway~ why not do yours too! And not a lot of people can say they've done Victor Nikiforov's laundry!! It's my pleasure~” Yuuri says as he flashes victor a genuine smile._

 

Not only is Yuuri nice but he only shows his genuine side to Victor as well.

 

He is tired of all the fake people around him. It was hard to find a real, true person when others tend to put you at a pedestal. They treat you differently even after you try to put in effort to just be simply yourself and genuinely show your attitude.

 

But this guy... _Yuuri_... even though he's a fan, he respects victor's privacy and gives him space. He always asks for permission and he doesn’t try to pry into victor's personal life. He also acts naturally around Victor and he could tell that he is nice to everybody and not just trying to show Victor some kind of fake attitude or is pretending to be nice to him just to get closer to him or to win his favor.

 

He also listens to Victor’s ramblings and would actually try to give some advice or feedback when Victor says he needed his opinion. And the other thing was that the other man also knew when to just stop and listen to Victor when he just really needed someone to listen. Other people would try to give unsolicited advice in matters they shouldn’t pry into, but _Yuuri,_ sweet little Yuuri just listens intently to Victor and lends his ears. Sometimes you just really need someone to listen to you and Victor is lucky enough to find someone who patiently listens to him.  

 

Victor starts to wonder how nice it would be to wake up every morning with Yuuri’s smile greeting him. Or to eat meals made by the smaller man. And _oh god_ , being able to actually touch the other man in ways he can only imagine. Victor knows he’s been holding back ever since he realized how adorable and _hot_ the other man could be. _Honestly how can somebody even forget all those pole-dancing moves Yuuri demonstrated at the banquet???_

 

 _Fuck._ Now he was daydreaming about their future together! Doubts were erased from Victor’s mind as it became clear how much he likes and cares about the other man.

 

 

_Oh shit...now what am I going to do?_

 

 

 

\----

 

 

“Chris… what do I do?” Victor says panicking as he explains to Chris what he figured out.

 

“Took you that long to actually figure it out eh? Good timing too! A lot of people has been interested with Yuuri after that whole banquet dance-off.”

 

“Shut up Chris and help me think!!”

 

“Drink up, Victor! As I say, alcohol can bring the honest man out of you~” Chris smirks as he poured more Vodka into the Russian’s glass.

 

 

\----

 

 

“YUURIIIIII” A slurred voice called out as the door slammed open.

 

Yuuri Katsuki jumped a bit at the sudden noise.

 

“There he isss!!!” Victor ran over to Yuuri and hugged the stunned man.

 

“Sorry about that Yuuri, he had a little to much to drink.” Chris says as he went inside the apartment.

 

“Hi Chris! I haven’t seen you in a long time!” Yuuri greets Chris as he hugs back the over excited Victor in hopes of calming him down.

 

“YUURI LOOK AT ME! DON’T LOOK AT OTHERS WHEN I’M RIGHT HERE.” Victor sobs as he clutches the other man tighter.

 

“What’s wrong Victor? Chris is he okay?” Yuuri asks as he panics a bit at the other man’s actions.

 

“DON’T SAY HIS NAME! Only stay close to me…. YUURI KATSUKI, WILL YOU PLEASE BE MINE??” Victor glomps the smaller man as he kisses Yuuri on the lips.

 

Yuuri froze, stunned at the other man’s actions, but as he gently closes his eyes, he felt only gentleness and love from Victor. He suddenly felt Victor’s hand sliding through his hair, as his head was gently tilted to the side and the other man tries to kiss him a little deeper.

 

“AND that's my cue to leave you guys alone~” Chris says as he turns to leave the apartment.

 

“I’m sorry Chris! I’ll catch up with you later!” Yuuri broke the kiss to say goodbye to the other man.

 

“Take care of lover boy for me!” Yuuri could hear the other man laugh as the apartment door was closed.

 

“Yuuri…. I told you to only look at me~” Victor says as Yuuri feels the other man caressing his cheek gently. “You haven’t replied to me yet… will you please be mine?”

 

"Victor... are you serious or is this just alcohol talking?" Yuuri asks as he looks to side, face blushing.

 

"Yuuri... look at me in the eye... my eyes can only say the truth." Victor answers as he gently moves his hand to the other man's chin and tilts his face up to stare at those big chocolate brown eyes.

 

When Yuuri finally meets Victor's gaze, he can see his reflection in those lovely azure colored eyes.

 

Yuuri Katsuki smiled at the other man as he leaned up for their second kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

  


**EPILOGUE**

 

It’s been a month since Yuuri and Victor got together and life couldn’t have been better for the couple. Except for now when Victor is missing his little boyfriend because the latter had to leave St. Petersburg to get his affairs back in order. Yuuri resigned from the ISU and is now trying to find work in the city to be able to be much closer to Victor.

 

Victor misses his boyfriend and has been trying to keep himself busy by preparing everything for his return. Everything about their relationship has been made somewhat impulsively, getting together, Yuuri leaving his work, Victor asking Yuuri to move in with him. But Victor is determined to show that he is indeed serious about the other man and that Yuuri will not regret his decision to stay by Victor’s side.

 

When Yuuri does return, he announces that he actually found work in St. Petersburg, and Victor couldn’t be much happier.

 

  _Until he found out what work Yuuri took on._

 

 

**EXTRA**

 

“What?? What do you mean you’re the new PT for the Russian skate team?” Victor exclaims as he follows his boyfriend around the apartment. “And you start right now?? But you just got back!! You need to rest baby!!”

 

Yuuri was trying to get ready for work when Victor started bombarding him with questions.

 

“Yeah! I mean, well, your coach, Yakov recommended me for the position. He said something about you moving better and becoming more motivated after your rehabilitation program with me.” Yuuri answers as he tries to find his socks. “And yes, I start work today, Georgi seems to have over extended his leg a bit and Yakov wanted me to check-up on him for an initial diagnosis."

 

“Well babe, you didn’t just rehabilitate my body, you also rehabilitated my heart.” Victor flashes his boyfriend a sleazy smile as he moves forward for a kiss. “And wait, you’re treating Georgi???”

 

“Uwahh so sleazy stop it! I want my Victor not a Chris wannabe.”

 

“But babe, I’m telling the truth!! And anyway I object!!! I don’t want you touching others!!! You’re mine!!” Victor says as he envelops Yuuri in a tight hug.

 

But Victor! I’m a PT!!! My job requires me to TOUCH other people.” Yuuri protests but hugs back his boyfriend anyway.

 

 

“Noooo!!! Be my mine onlyyy.... be my personal PT!!!” Victor smiles as he grinds against his boyfriend.

 

“Be my PT, Yuuri!!”

 

Yuuri Katsuki cannot help but slap his forehead in frustration.

 

 

**Extra Extra?**

 

 

A certain Yuuri Katsuki’s magical hands were somewhat a legend among skaters and other ISU staff members. Too bad nobody can ask the PT for his legendary massage session as a certain 5-time Grand Prix Champion named Victor Nikiforov watches his boyfriend’s patients like a hawk.

 

“Victor that's just ridiculous! I'm the one touching them, not the other way around! I don’t need your protection." Yuuri protests as his boyfriend sticks to him like glue while waiting for his turn for today’s program.

 

“No babe! Trust me!!! You are adorable, your hands are like magic, and you can never know which of them has little self-control!” Victor answers as he looks around suspiciously. “And besides, I already shared too much of you to others! You have no idea how many people we’re taking photos and videos during last year’s banquet’s epic dance-off!”

 

Yuuri cannot help but blush when he remembers the said event. Well actually, he cannot remember anything! But from the looks of the pictures and videos, the party got a little wild. And besides, Yuuri cannot regret anything as the banquet was able to get him closer to Victor.

 

Victor's name was announced through the speakers indicating his turn to perform. The said skater grabbed Yuuri’s hand and started to lead him to the rink. "Come to the rink side during my performance!" Victor insisted as he continued to drag his boyfriend, he stopped suddenly and grabbed Yuuri by the waist and pulled him closer to his body.

 

“You only need to look at me…” Victor whispers to the unsuspecting man’s ear.

 

“Victor!! I’m going to get fired at this rate!" Yuuri blushed as his body was flushed against Victor's own.

 

"No one touches him while I’m out there!" Victor declares, arm around Yuuri's shoulder as he walks towards the entrance of the rink. “AND I MEAN YOU CHRIS! Hands off my boyfriend's butt!!! You're not even part of the Russian team!” Victor says as he glares at Chris as the other man suddenly appeared near Yuuri.

 

“Aww man!! Can't you be more thankful to your matchmaker!! I miss Yuuri's massages.” 

 

“NO!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever completed Yuri On Ice!!! fic
> 
> Thanks to everybody who read this fic <3 Hope everybody likes the ending :)
> 
> Any comments/suggestions etc is welcomed :))
> 
> err with me finishing this fic, I can finally concentrate on the other one YAY :)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the response to my other fic, The man who can't be moved, the crack-fic writer within me suddenly resurfaced and i need a little happy interruption before continuing my other fic <3
> 
> Btw, I don't have a beta reader, so please point out any inconsistencies or grammatical errors or any constructive criticism is welcomed <3


End file.
